


What Should I Do To Convey?

by cureelliott



Series: The Worst Thing [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Other, Polyamory, References to Suicide, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/pseuds/cureelliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He finally came back..." <br/>"He's always late." </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/587537">As Long As I'm With Everyone </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should I Do To Convey?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Chrono Stone.

The machine fizzled and sparked before sputtering out of power. Everyone held their breath and Kidou slipped his hand into Gouenji’s and squeezed. Gouenji gave him a sidelong glance and swallowed thickly. Even behind those huge, stupid green glasses he could see sweat beading along Kidou’s temple and his eyebrow quivering. He focused his attention back on the doctor and the machine. He couldn’t let himself crying. 

They were so close. 

The kids were shaking. Even Tove and Zanark, who’d never laid eyes on Endou before looked nervous. 

Suddenly, Midori’s loud voice interrupted the muted wurring of the machines and she kicked the nearest panel and suddenly red lights were flashing. The children were shouting and the doctor was panicked. 

Reflexively, Gouenji squeezed Kidou’s hand hard enough to bruise. 

We’re going to lose him.

Something in the machine snapped and for a terrible moment Gouenji that the stone had broken or shattered and Endou was gone forever.

But then Tenma was shouting over everyone else “Kantoku!” and taking off towards the blinding light and Aoi was right behind him, screaming, “No! Tenma!” reachin for the back of his jersey to pull him away. 

The light disappeared in the sudden burst of white smoke and Gouenji felt his knees give out under the force of the blast and felt Kidou follow him crashing to the floor. Squinting he could see they’d both raised their free hands to block smoke from their faces and reach out to the backs of the children in front of them. But the blast was over before anyone needed to be pulled to safety. 

The smoke cleared. 

Peripherally, Gouenji was aware of the children talking excitedly and Tenma sobbing happily. But all he could see was Endou. 

Smiling like he’d just been down the block to the grocery store and they hadn’t missed him for more than 20 minutes or so. Hands on his hips, collar popped like Gouenji liked but Kidou hated. 

“Yo!” Like now was the time to be casual. 

“Sorry for the trouble.” Like he’d asked for a lift or help with his math homework. 

The children swarmed around him, shouting and hugging and crying. Even Tsurugi had to look away with a hand over his face. 

“He finally came back...” There was a tremor in Kidou’s voice and Gouenji felt it all the way down in his knees. 

Endou looked at them, over the heads of the kids. He looked determined. Confident. Like he’d missed them. 

Gouenji swallowed his own tremors and squeezed Kidou’s hand again, thumb trailing up his wrist to reassure him. To ground himself. 

“He’s always late.”

\--- 

Later, when they were home for the first time in what felt like decades, Kidou was cradled between the two of them and snoring softly. Endou, naked except for that stupid, beautiful headband, leaned over him, touching his hair. 

Gouenji was tired too but he couldn’t stop staring at Endou. What if he blinked and it was just a dream? What if he woke up and their house was still a third empty? What if... 

“You took good care of things.”

Gouenji searched Endou’s face for insincerity but couldn’t find it. Endou didn’t stop watching Kidou’s sleeping face. Gouenji had forgotten what he looked like without black circles under his eyes and his nightmares contorting his beautiful features. Maybe in a couple weeks he would put on some of that weight he lost. 

“We... it was hard.” Gouenji confessed, tangling his fingers in the bedsheets. 

“I know. It was hard for me too.” He lifted his hand from Kidou’s hair and trailed them down Gouenji’s bare bicep instead. 

Gouenji felt his chest tighten and for a terrible moment he thought he was going to start crying again. He’d cried during their lovemaking. He hadn’t done that before. Endou had kissed away his tears and whispered the softest nonsense reassurances in his ear while Kidou was pressed up against his back, reaching around him to touch both he and Endou. 

It had been so long since he’d been pressed between them, it was almost like it was the first time. 

“Hey.” Endou’s voice brought him back into the moment and he looked into his calm, dark eyes and breathed out shakily. 

“Aki told me.” Endou said, voice lowered to a whisper and they both looked down at Kidou and at the thick, still-red marks marring his wrists. Gouenji resisted the instinct to flinch. 

“I’m sorry--” They both said at the same time and then gaped at one another. What on Earth did Endou think he had to be sorry for? 

Endou looked away in uncharacteristic shame “I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner... I’m sorry I got myself into--” Gouenji put his hand over Endou’s mouth and shook his head. 

“No, it’s not your fault, I should have--” 

“You couldn’t have known he would--” 

“I’m responsible--” 

“You can’t do everything by your--” 

“Would you both be quiet?” scarlet eyes shifted between the two of them wearily and Endou had the gall to smile and laugh bashfully. 

He apologized and pressed his mouth to Kidou’s bare shoulder. Kidou squirmed and reached behind him to press Gouenji closer with one hand and reached forward to touch Endou’s chest with the other. 

“I’m sorry.” Kidou said quietly and held up a hand to silence them when they both began to protest fervently. 

“I was frightened.” He smiled sadly at Endou “I acted selfishly.” His head fell back against Gouenji’s chest, corner of his mouth curved upwards apologetically. 

“It won’t happen again.” He sealed the promise with a kiss on either of their cheeks. 

Gouenji pressed his face into Kidou’s hair and breathed deeply, feeling the comforting watch of Endou’s eyes on him. 

They fell asleep like that, Kidou and Gouenji tangled together with Endou arm’s loosely thrown around them. When Gouenji woke up, he had a mouth full of curly brown hair and a worn heel digging into his calf but he couldn’t remember being happier.


End file.
